fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Belial (Universe 2002)
This version of Ultraman Belial is a Dark Ultra hailing from Universe 2002 and a villain in Council of Creators. Appearance Normally, Belial resembles his canonical self. However depending on various circumstances he changes into other forms, some unique to this version of the character. History The Beginning In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a great Ultra Warrior, and a comrade of Ultraman Ken. The two fought together in the Great Ultra War against Alien Empera, who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards when Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride, and decided to siphon energy from the Plasma Spark to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power. The Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the safety of the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where Reiblood appeared and baptised the Ultra Warrior into a Reionyx. Bestowed with the Giga Battle Nizer and with his army of 100 monsters, he attacked the Land of Light for revenge. All the while he was receiving encouragement from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, Marie and Ken, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Ultraman King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Escape Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Ultraman Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Giga Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the planet dark, and every Ultra Warrior was left helplessly frozen being (except for Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius) , with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters, forming the Belial Army. As the survivors of his attack arrived, Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After the young Reionyx refused an offer to join him, Belial released his entire army at once. Having weakened the Ultras, Belial brainwashed both Rei and his Gomora against their own comrades until ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Seeing how the team freed Rei, Belial tried to eliminate them but Seven shielded them and sent his Eye Slugger in a last resort tactic. The Last Hope As Seven collapses, a strange figure dashed in and rescued him. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish off the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, an earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial combined into Beryudora. The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light... Belial's Revenge In this film, Belial returned as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, forming the Belial Galactic Empire and controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and enslaved its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and later fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glen Fire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Ray, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and granted the Ultimate Aegis, transforming him into Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest killing him for good. Revival Belial was killed by the attack from Ultimate Zero, and for some time as the Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. He was cast into the Monster Graveyard and at some point in time he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor, gaining its power and was resurrected. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was resurrected. Using Strong-Corona and Ultimate Zero, the young Ultra Warrior charged towards Belial but once Zero plunged his sword into his chest, Belial's spirit quickly possessed Zero and transformed him into a figure known as Zero Darkness, successfully eliminating the rest of Zero's comrades. With victory in his grasp, Zero Darkness then invites the remaining Darkness Five's members and Tyrant to conquer the universe. Spotting a defenseless Pigmon, Zero Darkness try to kill him until his body froze, revealing to be the work of Zero, who fought Belial in an internal conflict over his body. Transforming into a figure known as Shining Ultraman Zero, the silver Ultraman reprimands Belial for not being a true Ultraman before exorcising his spirit and reversing the time flow, reviving his fallen comrades and undo the damages made by the fiend. However, it was later revealed that the Shining Star Drive didn't just revive Ultimate Force Zero but Belial as well, who contemplated to become stronger to surpass his rival. Attack on Earth Now alive once more, Belial set out on a new mission to attack the Earth, as it was the planet the Ultras held so dear. Reclaiming the Giga Battlenizer and raising an army of monsters, Darklops, and whatever aliens he could recruit to his cause, Belial led a massive assault on Earth, and both the Ultra Brothers and Ultimate Force Zero were sent to deal with the threat. Local defenders such as guardians like Gamera or Mothra, and Kaiju like those on Monster Island, also fought against Belial's forces. The unorthodox hero Cdr, not yet a member of the Council of Creators, also joined in the fight. During the twilight of the battle, as his forces were being pushed back, Belial fought the Ultra Brothers and mortally wounded Ultraman Jack. However, in his final moments, Jack gave his power and form to Cdr, enabling him to transform not only into Godzilla and Gamera, but now Jack as well. With this power, Cdr helped to force off Belial, who was eventually seemingly killed in a battle with his rival, Ultraman Zero, above Earth's atmosphere, also seemingly avenging Jack's death. Council of Creators In-Series Debut Belial had apparently survived his battle with Zero, and still possessing the Giga Battlenizer, set out to another universe to conquer it, intent on striking back his original universe with a powerful army. However having learned from his last attempt at branching out to other universes, he knew this one would have it's own defenders, and not to alert the Land of Light of his universe of his machinations too soon. Belial managed to locate a nearby group of alien invaders, and figured they would have the information he sought. Raiding the ship and tearing his way through it's crew, Belial gained knowledge of the existence of the Creators, as well as the fact that Cdr was among their membership. Choosing five aliens he found to be of strong will, Belial teleported the roster for his new Darkness Five to a nearby asteroid, before destroying the ship. Belial first sent his Darkness Five to Earth, for the purpose of causing mayhem and luring out the Creators. They succeeded in this, but were defeated by the Creators in the ensuing battle. After their defeat, Belial made himself known, and shared his and Cdr's history with the Creators. Afterwards, Belial demonstrated the power of the Giga Battlenizer by reviving a small number of the Creators' past foes. When this too failed to grant him victory, Belial attacked on his own. After Cdr blocked one of his attacks, simply for the sake of it, Belial summoned a Riser he had built and two Kaiju Capsules, each holding the power of Keizer Ghidorah and Iris respectively. Using the capsules, Belial transformed into a massive and powerful fusion beast. In this new form, Belial utterly demolished the Creators, to the point where Hokuto Black King was forced to round up a group of the Creators' past allies to fight against him. Luckily however, Ultraman King and Ultraman Noa appeared before the defeated Cdr, and used their power to grant him new forms and abilities. With this, Cdr and not long after the other Creators, managed to turn the tide of the battle. Belial's fusion form was ultimately destroyed by a large Mana Beam fired by Cdr. However unbeknownst to the Creators, although Cdr suspected it, Belial had survived, clinging to life on a far away asteroid, now sporting a scar eerily similar to the one Zero had given him years prior. Looking at the Earth, Belial swore revenge... Forms - Reionyx= Ultraman Belial Belial's form after being forcibly merged with Reiblood. Abilities *Dark Ultra Powers: Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger due to his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain): A standard ability utilized by his own people, Belial created red version of it, doing so to herald his own invasion on the Land of Light. *Dark Energy Endowment: From his Color Timer, Belial is capable of providing Kei with his dark energies as means of transforming into Belial Fusion Monsters. *Flight: Belial can fly at high speeds, Reiyonx energies is seen around Belial's body at the start. When viewed from afar, a red travel sphere is seen. Absorption: Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking on monstrous transformations such as Beryudora or Arch Belial. *Reionyx Powers: After his merger with Alien Reiblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. *Spirit Form: Like Reiblood and Kate (both of which are also Reionyx), Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. Possession: He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. He was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. He had also possess Arie Ishikari temporarily in Ultraman Geed. *Wormhole Entry (Name Unknown): Belial can enter the Earth through a wormhole. When doing so, the skies are covered by dark clouds. Said clouds remain as long as he is on the planet, but dissipate if he is forced from the Earth or defeated. *Giga Battle Nizer (ギガバトルナイザー Giga Batoru Naizā): Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can empower the said weapon for a club like offensive ability. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: **100 Monsload (100体モンスロード Hyaku-tai Monsurōdo): As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. **Belial Shot (ベリアルショット Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. **Belial Deathscythe (ベリアルデスサイズ Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can swing the Giga Battle Nizer around to charge the attack which is able to defeat multiple Ultras at once. Also, an uncharged version can even defeat Ultimate Zero. **Belial Geno Thunder (ベリアルジェノサンダー beriaru Jeno Sandā): A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon. He can use this attack onpoint blank is well, used to defeat Father of Ultra. **Belial Whip (ベリアルウィップ Beriaru Uippu): An energy whip. **Belial Black Hole Thunder (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー Beriaru Burakku Hōru Sandā): According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. **Deflection: By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. **Beam Reverse: Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them, wounding them severely. *Deathcium Ray (デスシウム光線 Desushiumu Kōsen): A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It is fired from the palm of his right hand. This beam is stronger than Zero's Zero Twin Shoot and perhaps slightly weaker or equally in strength as Geed's Wrecking Burst. *Claw Lightning: Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from his claws. *Spinning Attack: Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *Ultra Kick: A standard kick attack. *Shockwave Kick: A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. *Energy Punch: Belial can charge his fist with energy and deliver a powerful punch. **Deflection: Belial's claws are able to deflect or block an average Ultra Beam by acting as a shield. - Kaiser= Kaiser Belial Belial's slightly enhanced form, visually marked by a long scar across his face, originally the work of Ultraman Zero, though the scar was lost following Belial's unintended revival. When he was defeated by the Creators, Belial gained another, much similar scar. Abilities *Enhanced Abilities: Belial retains all the abilities of his standard Reionyx form, albeit more powerful than before, making Belial even more of a threat. *Kaiser Belial Claws (カイザーベリアルクロー Kaizā Beriaru Kurō): A set of red talons summoned from his fingertips. They carried the Belial Virus (ベリアルウィルス Beriaru Uirusu), corrupting his victim's mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Mirror Knight, although in the previous movie, he was able to influence Rei without the need of said talons. **Kaiser Belial Ripper (カイザーベリアルリッパー Kaizā Beriaru Rippā): Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from his claws. - }} - Fusion Rise= Forms gained by Belial's use of Kaiju Capsules and a Riser, transforming him into powerful combinations of typically already powerful monsters. - }} - Kaiju Forms= - }} }} Trivia * Belial was chosen as the main antagonist of Episode 48 of COC, and later of his own arc, based on the fact that he was a powerful Ultraman villain, and based on his Kaiju Capsules, could access the power of a Godzilla and Gamera Kaiju, all in an effort to mirror Cdr's various forms. * Out of all of the villains from official Tokusatsu media to appear in the series, Belial is one of the most major. * Much of Belial's history prior to that which is relevant to Council of Creators is copied from Ultraman Wiki. Said wiki's page for the character can be found here. Category:Dark Ultras Category:Kaiju Category:Fusion kaiju Category:Universe 2002 Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Council of Creators (series) Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultraman Belial variations